As the improvement of mobile phone technologies continues, it is gradually essential for mobile phones to be capable of supporting wireless communication networks, such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Global Positioning System (GPS), Bluetooth, WiFi, China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting (CMMB), and Frequency Modulation (FM) broadcasting.
Since the minimization and integration of chips in mobile phones have become important topics, various antennas, in order to offer corresponding functions, also need to be minimized and multi-band supportive in response to such trend. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an antenna with a smaller utilization area of a feed-in point that simultaneously supports signals of various systems, so as to achieve the objects of reducing space and cost.